


It's A Whole New Place to Be

by urbaninja



Series: It's A Whole New Wolrd We Live In [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pokemon Journey, it's a whole new world we live in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drabbles written for my Red vs Blue Pokemon AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from completelysane on tumblr

He stared into the garbage can, contemplating if he wanted to sift through it. Everything told him it was devoid of a useful item, but he felt the need to check more thoroughly.

“York, would you leave the garbage can alone? We’re going to miss the boat!”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s when they meet Caboose that Washington knows they have a problem.

The only word he can use to describe Caboose is idiot, and it doesn’t help that his pokemon team is comprised of some of the biggest and meanest pokemon in existence, and that Caboose treats them like they’re all cute little Pikachu.

Wash is certain that he is going to die before he even gets his first gym badge.


	3. Chapter 3

She sits on her bed in the hotel staring at the contents of her backpack. She’d left home with a change of clothes, a potion or two, and some pokeballs, and by the time she’d reached Castelia City and emptied it out it had been filled with shards and nuggets and TMs and gems and a whole manner of items that she had simply picked up.

It made her wonder just who was running through Unova leaving all this junk around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AI in this AU are varying types of Porygon

Everything about the Porygon they’d found had been weird.

The way they’d just come across them, the way the porygon had seemed to choose their trainers, and be a perfect fit, the way they seemed to be more than just pokemon, it was unsettling.

It didn’t help that her porygon, a PorygonZ, seemed to be perpetually ill-tempered, and determined to pick fights with every pokemon he saw, which included, much to her annoyance, some of Wyoming’s higher level pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding himself alone in a big city was not the way York had been planning on spending the day.

It had all happened so quickly, with Wyoming disappearing shortly after the boat landed and losing Tex in a crowd, York was left standing on the dock with only his bag and a pokeball to his name.

He figured he should at least find the pokemon center, but the skyscrapers were intimidating, as was the clown at the end of the dock.


	6. Chapter 6

York stared at the piece of paper in front of him, and then at the pidove looking at him expectantly.

“I’m trying, alright?” he snapped and glared at the pokemon, wracking his brain for the best way to describe his adventure until now, between meeting Tex and Wyoming and running into Team Plasma and suddenly deciding to leave Virbank city and set out on an adventure with them…

He scrawled out a quick message and thrust it at the pidove, who snatched it out of his hand and took off, and hoped that she would understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from endorphiumsuchtig on tumblr: Grif and Bat Pokemon

They didn’t have eyes.

If there was one thing that Grif hated about the bat pokemon around Straition City, it was that they didn’t have eyes.

What was even worse was that he was now caught in a staring contest with a woobat and didn’t dare leave the entrance to the cave despite the fact that his team was yelling at him, just in case he blinked and the woobat went for his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Caboose’s pokemon hate him.

Church would be fine with that fact, if Caboose’s pokemon weren’t a collection of the biggest, meanest pokemon you could think of, and Caboose didn’t assume they were all best friends.

He finds himself hanging around Tucker a lot, not because he particularly likes the guy, but because he figures he has a better chance of not being stepped on by a Roserade.


	9. Chapter 9

Church likes watching Flowers battle.

It’s a good way for him to learn Flowers’ strategy, especially if he wants to collect all the badges, and as far as he can tell, Flowers doesn’t look so tough.

He starts having second thoughts when he watches the gym leader trounce a trainer simply by using his cleffa.


	10. Chapter 10

Simmons stared in horror at the kitchen.

There were messy dishes everywhere, not to mention the empty snack wrappers and crumbs and dust strewn across the floor, and in the middle of it all, Grif and his munchlax passed out across the kitchen table.

“Sorry, Simmons,” Grif shrugged even though he didn’t sound sorry at all, “I tried to to stop him, honest, but then he passed me a wagon wheel and I guess I blacked out.”


	11. Chapter 11

Carolina hadn’t expected to start with Snivy.

She’d been hoping for Oshawatt, but that pokemon had been taken by the time she’d gotten her starter, and so she was left with the grass pokemon, who thankfully was proving to be a worthwhile pokemon.

There were times when she wondered who had the other starters, and if they were trainers worth her time.


	12. Chapter 12

“Donut get that camera out of my face!” Grif shouted, holding up his hand to block the incoming lens.

“But Grif, you and your munchlax are perfect for my documentary. I’m never going to get into Pokestar Studios if you don’t cooperate, and it’s always been my dream to direct movies there!”


	13. Chapter 13

Wash likes having North in their little party.

The two of the hit it off, and Wash likes having someone easy going around to balance Carolina’s determination, and North knows a lot so he’s glad to have him around.

Except for the moments when North’s Plusle gets into his stuff, leaving a mess around the camp, and then, Wash figures, they have a problem.


	14. Chapter 14

As the seasons turn into winter, Church finds that he is glad staying at Blue Gym.

But he often wonder, hopes really, that Tex is alright and not travelling in this weather.

He stars at the C-gear, thinking of calling her, or at least texting her, but Tucker and Caboose always seem to barge in that moment and he never does.


	15. Chapter 15

Security seemed tight around Blue Gym.

Maine could only wonder why, since it was a legitimate gym, but the amount of high level pokemon hanging around seemed to suggest that more was going on.

Maybe someone else had taken over, because there was no way Flowers could have gotten that paranoid.


End file.
